Opposites Attract Don't they?
by ainouta23
Summary: Sakura and Tenten are bad girls,well Sakura is not really bad as Tenten.An accident happened and their lives changed by the 2 playboys,Hyuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke..
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE::::::::**

Dear Readers:: this is my 3rd fanfic so go easy on me..

I JUST WANT TO SAY HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY TO:::

**Th3cUrZedVAMPIRE**

Sorry Kristely if it is late!

On to the story!

**OPPOSITES ATTRACT,,,,,,DON'T THEY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6:30 a.m**

**Tenten's POV**

.Hello! Let me introduce myself,I'm Tenten Suzuki! March 9 is my b-day..I have long hair that reach the half of my back,I usually tie it into 2 buns..nobody has seen my hair down except for dad mom and my best friendSakura Haruno.

People think of me as a tomboy.I admit it just a little I'm kind of boyish.I do TaeKwonDo and Karate my 2 martial arts, and I'm an expert in darts!

It's morning, yeah just like any normal day,I do my up,eat breakfast, shower , get dressed and head to school. I either use my skateboard or bike to reach do have a car but Dad always use it for work.

Right now,I'm heading to school using my what am I wearing'? I'm wearing my ankle high converse , black tank top , and baby blue half jacket with hoodie and maroon right? I'm not slutty like most of the girls in my school.

As I reached my school,and carry my skateboard afterwards I kept it at the top of my locker.I went to the library to search for my best friend we're best friends since we were 5 yrs old.I passed by the girls are putting make-ups etc that can make them look slutty than beautiful.

I walked fast cause I don't like there.I reached the library and found Sakura who's reading and taking down notes from different books along with Hinata,Temari. They are the smartest students in wore half-jeans,a gray cardigan and a short-sleeved red shirt and black doll shoes with a small pink ribbon in front of wore black leggings and white short-sleeved dress which is 3 inches above her knee.

Temari wore green shirt with sleeves its color green and has pockets on both sides and jeans then dark green leather wore a rectangle glasses,it don't have any lens she just use it because she want the boys to stay away from her and to think her as a geek.

"Yo!"I greeted and they all looked at me "Hey."Sakura greeted back at me and smiled "Ohayou Tennie-chan!"Hinata and Temariboth greeted warmly at me I smiled and asked them "You guys done?"

"Yeah we're done here since 10 mins ago.."Sakura said then the 2 nodded and keeping her pen and notebook back in her small bag. I'm wondering if she brought her backpack or not."My bagpack is inside my locker." She replied and smirked. Did she read my mind? "I didn't read your mind I know the look on your face."She replied again and Temari laughed like a maniac and Hinata giggled.

"Right smarty-pants! Can we go to theclassroom?"I asked and looked at the time in my wristwatch "The bell's gonna ring." I continued and they all nodded we went outside.

Temari and I were bumping each other Hinata giggled and Sakura only smirked in amusement and shook her bumped me hard and I bumped into just someone ,Hyuuga Neji.

"Watch your way Suzuki.."he said in a smooth voice.


	2. Bad Day

**PROLOGUE::::::::**

**DISCLAIMER::I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**OPPOSITES ATTRACT,,,,,,DON'T THEY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

Tenten bumped into someone who is Neji Hyuga he's a playboy. He's together with his friends that are playboys too. I feel pity to the girls that they broke up. They will date a girl then after 2-3 days they will break up, the girl is going to have a broken heart then on to the next victim. They say the longest is 5 days.

I heard my best friend and Neji.

"Watch where you're going Suzuki.."

"Watch your mouth Hyuga."

Want to know bout me? I'm a fierce girl but I only do it if I'm being underestimated or my friends have mom and Dad don't allow me to do sports except for fencing and say it's for self-defense.

"Stop it.." Temari said annoyed."4-tails what a surprise.I don't know your hanging with them."Shikamaru said and pointed at us. "You don't care."I replied and rolled my eyes.

"Ye-yeah stop it.."Hinata said and Naruto shouted and pointed at her "You 2!"

"Let's leave.."I said and turned around and walked. _"OoO..Don't make her angry.." _Tenten thought "Luck's on your side today Hyuga."Tenten said furiously and ran up to me.

"I hate them.."I muttered and the 3 heard me. "Why?"the asked in unison."Remember what happened to Ino?"I asked and they all was one of us. She fell in love with Uchiha I think..I haven't met him and I think he was tha one who have a raven hair and onyx eyes awhile ago. She was one of the smartest and beautiful girl in the campus. But when she started dating that Uchiha, she became slutty and her attitude changed.

We reached the class. And we sat on our is at the back. Tenten is beside me. Hinata is on the front row besideKiba, my cousin.

Anko-sensei entered and we all stood up and greeted her "Ohayou Gozaimasu Anko-sensei"

"Sit. You all know that this isn't permanent section right?" She said and looked at the bond paper that she is holding. "You guys will be resection, meaning the students of this class will be dissolve!"she shouted and I became if Tenten is not my classmate,nor Hinata,or Temari?

"Inuzuka Kiba!" Anko-sensei called Kiba nervously answered "Yes Ma'am?" "Pack your go to class 2-2!" Kiba nodded and quickly pack his things and headed fast outside our room before could get angry.

"Hinata Hyuga,Tenten Suzuki,Subaku Temari-"She called and I panicked OMG I'M NOT INCLUDED! "Haruno Sakura. Go to class 2-1" She ordered and I felt relieved we hurried to pack our things then we left.

"I thought I wasn't included…" I said to them and they smiled "That's no way..you're the smartest here." We got to our lockers and got our bags. We ran to the corridor you can hear the teachers shouting

"NO RUNNING AT THE CORRIDORS!" we reached our assigned room. I opened my water and the teacher asked us to enter the room. I looked around and I stopped drinking my water and choked a little. Tenten and Temari has a What the hell look in their faces and Hinata was only quiet.

"Take any vacant seats..I'm Hatake Kakashi, call me Kakashi-sensei." Us 4 took the vacant seat at the very wanna know what we saw? The Playboys


End file.
